


Magnetic North

by jazznrajah



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanmix, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5073028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazznrajah/pseuds/jazznrajah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first ever Jon/Sansa mix from 2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magnetic North

**Author's Note:**

> Archiving some of my mixes.

** **

 

**M A G N E T I C  N O R T H**  [ [download](http://www.mediafire.com/?b616dgnah1uggbt) ]

 

wolf - **first aid kit**

fly - **ludovio einaudi**  

winter song - **sara bareilles & ingrid michaelson**

magnetic north - **auqalung**

no sound but the wind (live at werchter) - **editors**

**Author's Note:**

> Originally [published](http://earllagerthas.tumblr.com/post/46199745195) March 2013 on tumblr.


End file.
